The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In wireless communications, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular phone, may need to switch from one network to another because of degradation in the received signal power from one network. To provide ubiquitous coverage, it is essential to ensure that the wireless communication device can access the service as the wireless communication device moves across the network coverage area.